


Which Twin?

by DarkVictory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and harry's kind of a prude, george tries out his seduction skills with harry, he's just a big time romantic at heart, of course he would deny that, they're not great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkVictory/pseuds/DarkVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley has his eye on Harry, and a repertoire of seduction techniques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Twin?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on livejournal on June 30, 2003. YEAH. LIVEJOURNAL. 2003. Thought all of my Harry Potter fics were lost forever but recently tried logging into lj on a whim and it was all still there.

 

**********

"Oh, excuse me," Harry said automatically, pulling his face out of the jumper of whoever he'd just run into.

"S'okay, Harry. You should really lift your eyes from the floor once in a while." A Weasley twin with a wide smile and dancing eyes.

"Yeah, thanks--er.."

"I'm George."

Harry blushed. "I'm really sorry. I always feel so stupid when I can't tell who's who."

"Ah, well, I'll show you how to spot the difference."

Harry felt grateful until George yanked down one side of his trousers and delicately slid a finger over a small mole on his left hipbone. "Fred doesn't have one," George said. "Do you see it?"

Harry nodded numbly, unable to take his eyes from the slice of pale flesh and the few curly hairs peeking out from the middle that Harry knew he probably shouldn't be noticing. He kept nodding until George pulled his trousers back up again. That's when he realized. "Wait, how will that help me to tell you apart when I can never see it?"

George laughed and started backing away down the hall. "When it counts, Harry, when it counts, you'll be able to tell."

**********

"Hello."

Harry jumped a mile at the sudden voice in his ear. He spun around to find George standing in front of him. Standing a little closer than necessary, in fact. "Hullo," Harry replied a little uncertainly, glancing around the library to see if Madam Pince was ready to pounce on them for disturbing the silence.

"What are you up to?"

"Researching my essay on healing potions."

George rolled his eyes. "Sounds terrifically boring." He leaned closer to Harry, inclining his head. "Want to see something?" he whispered conspiratorially.

Harry's eyes widened so much he thought they would fall right out. "Er...depends on what it is?" he asked weakly.

George grinned and took Harry by the elbow, leading him quickly through the stacks before stopping abruptly at a shelf tucked away in a secluded corner of the library. George looked around furtively before dropping to his knees in front of Harry, who squeaked and flattened himself against the shelves, his heart beating out of control.

George pulled a book from the bottom shelf and stood up with a wicked grin on his face.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed visibly. "A book, only a book," he muttered.

"It's a wizarding sex guide!" George said delightedly.  
  
Harry was getting used to his eyes being wider than Hedwig's.  
  
George pressed closer to Harry. "Fred and I discovered it last year. It had a spell on it to detect if the reader is teacher or student, but it was easy to break. I think they made it purposely easy, so this book could be their passive-agressive way of teaching sex education." He chuckled and flipped open the book to a page in the middle.

Harry squinted at the picture. "Hang on...those body parts don't quite match up..."

"Girls are quite dull, don't you think?" George said breezily.

Harry didn't even bother making up an excuse as he quickly backed away from George and out of the library.

**********

"I'm telling you, Ron," Harry whispered as they entered the Great Hall, "he's definitely... _hitting_ on me." He ducked his head in an attempt to hide the blush on his face.

"And _I'm_ telling _you_ you're nutters," Ron said as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"But--"

" _My_ brother? Hitting on you? Harry, that's not just hilarious, it's impossible!" Ron paused. "You're so not his type." Harry looked at Ron incredulously. "Well, you're not," Ron said simply.

"It doesn't matter what his type is," Harry hissed, his eyes darting around the room. "He's been hitting on me, I'm sure of it!"

"Maybe you just...misconstrued how he was acting."

Harry balled his hands into fists and looked away from Ron, noticing for the first time that the breakfast on his plate was different from Ron's. He leaned closer to the plate. "Umm, Ron...do you...okay, I just need to make sure that I'm not the only one seeing something odd in these pancakes..."

Ron glanced over at Harry's plate. "They seem to be shaped like two people having sex--no wait..." He peered closer. "Two men having sex." Harry looked at Ron expectantly and then nodded with satisfaction when Ron's eyes widened.

"All right, all right," Ron said reluctantly. " _Maybe_ George really does want you." He pointed down the table. Harry turned to see George grinning at him, eyebrows raised.

"Great," Harry sighed. "Now that you believe me, tell me what the hell I'm supposed to do."

Ron snickered. "Either give in or leave the country. He's never going to leave you alone now that he's set on you."

**********

Harry walked into his dormitory, dragging his feet after three hours in the library with Hermione, to find the curtains around his bed drawn closed. Curious, he poked his head through the curtains to find a naked George striking a very cheesecake pose, and a vaguely familiar loud Muggle song playing. As soon as Harry heard the singer scream "I wanna fuck you like an animal," he narrowed his eyes at George. "You're just not even trying anymore, are you?"

"I've learned you don't respond to subtlety," George purred.  
  
"Well, here's another lesson for you, then," Harry said coolly. "I don't respond to blatant sexual advances, either." He pulled his head out of the curtains and left the room without looking back.

**********

The moment Harry looked at his breakfast the next morning, he immediately stood and walked purposefully towards George. Pulling him out of his seat by his robes, Harry dragged George out of the Great Hall.

"I am not a 'prude'," Harry said hotly, releasing his hold on George. "And I would appreciate it if you would quit sending me messages through my pancakes."

"Well, you don't respond to message I give you personally," George sulked.

Harry folded his arms. "First of all, you'll get a lot further with me if you'd actually _say_ something to me instead of giving voiceless hints and innuendos. Second of all, you might try making your messages even just a _little_ heartfelt."

"They are," George said, insulted.

"Well, it certainly doesn't seem like it to me," Harry challenged. George shrugged lamely. "I am not a prude," Harry said firmly. "I just like to know that there's actual attraction and affection involved when someone wants to shag me."

"There is," George said simply.

Harry gave George a small smile. "Well, good. I like you, too," he said shyly.

George grinned and leaned forward, resting his forehead against Harry's for a moment before kissing him gently. Harry immediately opened his mouth and deepened the kiss, mapping George's mouth with his tongue. George's eyes fluttered open in surprise and he pulled back altogether when he felt Harry's fingers slip into his robes, past his belt, and gently brush his cock. "Definitely not a prude," he breathed.

Harry winked and turned to go back into the Great Hall. George could swear Harry's hips were swinging more than was necessary.  
  


**********


End file.
